At present, webpages browsed by browsers of mobile terminals usually contain JavaScript (JS). In order to browse the webpages containing the JS, the mobile terminal has to compile and execute the JS in the webpages.
The execution of the JS in the webpage consumes much CPU resources and memory resources, and most mobile terminals may be unable to provide such CPU resources and the memory resources required for executing the JS in the webpage. As a consequence, the webpage cannot be displayed normally on the browsers of these mobile terminals.